<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Ville Perdue by SaritAadam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234436">La Ville Perdue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam'>SaritAadam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Confinement printemps 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, F/M, Oblivious, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les professeurs Onasis; Theodoros, un petit humain réfléchis, et Filippa, une centaure au caractère bien trempé ; sont connus dans le milieu archéologique pour leurs disputes interminables, mais surtout pour les découvertes révolutionnaire. Quand ils proposent à une de leur étudiante, Daphne, d'accompagner leur famille dans leur nouvel, et le plus fou, de leur projet, la jeune dryade accepte immédiatement.<br/>Elle est prête à affronter les chamailleries, les journées interminables de marche et ses sentiments pour le fils de ses professeurs, mais surtout l'eau salée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Confinement printemps 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987006</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Ville Perdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quand le confinement a été annoncé fin avril, un ami a rassemblé ses amis écrivains pour écrire un recueil de nouvelles (l'idée était de faire quelque chose similaire au Décaméron ou à l'Héptaméron, pour ceux qui connaissent).<br/>J'ai écrit deux nouvelles pour ce projet.<br/>L'ensemble des nouvelles devait se retrouver en ligne après quelques peaufinements... il y a six mois. Autant dire que j'ai perdu patience et c'est la raison pour laquelle je poste mes nouvelles ici.</p>
<p>J'ai parfaitement conscience du peu de visibilité que je vais avoir sur ses projets en les sortant de moi-même, sans profiter de la plateforme que mon ami a. C'est un original work sur ao3, c'est en français, et je n'ai pas un public préexistant pour venir. Donc, si vous trouvez cette petite nouvelle et que vous l'appréciez, s'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas peur de le dire avec un kudos ou un commentaire, même plusieurs années après. Cela fera grandement plaisir :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On n’était pas encore réellement en été et pourtant la matinée était déjà chaude et lourde. Avec Alex, on s'était réfugié à l'ombre des arbres, assis dans l'herbe. Si je me laissais, j'aurais pu croire qu'on était en vacances tous les deux.<br/>Je cueillis une fleur dont je n'avais le souvenir d'avoir déjà pris. On pourrait croire qu'en tant de dryade je connaissais les fleurs, surtout que je m'appelle Daphne (oui, comme le conte. Humour de mes mères.) En réalité, mon savoir des plantes ce limite au minimum pour ma survie, et je ne leur prête pas plus attention.<br/>-Une adonis ! le centaure s'écria quand je lui tendis la fleur. Elle devrait pas fleurir avant un mois !<br/>La seule qualité que je reconnais aux plantes, c'est à quel point il les aime.<br/>Nos doigts se frôlèrent quand il prit l'adonis. Je l'écoutais en parler et suivais des yeux ses doigts la coincer dans les épaisses boucles brunes de sa barbe. Elles étaient parsemées de tâches de couleurs avec toutes les fleurs qu'on avait cueillis, et mon regard passa des unes aux autres le long de la barbe jusqu'à descendre sur le torse d'Alex. Sa chemise était ouverte à cause de la chaleur, me laissant contempler ses pectoraux bronzés, chacun soulignés par une cicatrice blanche.<br/>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Alex demanda.<br/>J'arrachai mon regard de son corps, mes joues en flamme.<br/>-Rien !<br/>Ma voix était beaucoup trop aiguë pour être innocente. Alex baissa les yeux pour se regarder<br/>-Est-ce que ça fait trop de fleur ? il demanda sérieusement avec des yeux de cocker.<br/>-Non, non, je bafouillais. Tu es… Enfin, c'est très bien.<br/>Je détournais la tête la tête pour cacher mes joues rouges en prétextant chercher d'autres fleures.<br/>Quand je finis par relever la tête, Alex me regardait encore. Il détourna rapidement les yeux.<br/>-Filippa, soit raisonnable.<br/>-Ne me dis pas quoi faire, petit homme !<br/>Les bruits de la dispute me rappelèrent que j'étais ici pour le travail. J'avais été amenée par mon professeur de thèse, Theodoros Onasis docteur en archéologie, sur un projet qu'il avait monté avec sa femme, docteur Filippa Onasis. Mon professeur m'avait proposée de les accompagner quand ils ont commencé à parler de cette expédition et j'ai sauté sur l'opportunité. Les recherches du couple étaient célèbres dans toute la communauté pour leurs contributions scientifiques depuis les trente dernières années. Leurs querelles étaient tout aussi connues.<br/>Je secouai la tête.<br/>-Ils ne peuvent pas arrêter de se disputer…<br/>Alex me regarda en souriant.<br/>-C'est pas vraiment le style de la famille. Je vais voir ce qu'ils ont.<br/>Il se releva, prenant soin de mettre ses sabots loin de moi pour que je ne me sente pas à risque de me faire écraser.<br/>De l'autre côté de notre campement, je vis que Kleio avait eut la même idée que son frère. Elle s'était mise à l'écart pour pouvoir appeler sa petite-amie et revenait vers ses parents<br/>d'un pas décidé. Kleio avait, comme Alex, héritée de sa mère la plupart de ses traits physique ; bien qu'elle soit une humaine de petite taille comme son père ; ainsi que de son caractère bien trempé.<br/>Je les suivis tout en restant en retrait, ne gérant pas bien les conflits.<br/>Le couple ne semblait pas remarquer notre approche, trop occupé à se fusiller du regard et à s'envoyer des piques qui n'expliquaient pas leur désaccord.<br/>Kleio se plaça entre eux, tapant du pied d'agacement.<br/>-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?<br/>-Rien de grave ma chérie, Theodoros sourit en remontant ses lunettes. On a juste un désaccord sur quel trajet prendre pour aller chez Helen.<br/>Helen était une associée des docteurs qui avait participé à une bonne moitié de leurs découvertes. Ils souhaitaient avoir son expertise pour cette expédition mais elle était partie littéralement à la retraite plusieurs années auparavant, achetant une maison coupée du monde. Nous étions en route pour la retrouver.<br/>-Et ta mère a décidé de faire sa tête de mule.<br/>Filippa poussa un hennissement d'indignation.<br/>-Moi ? C'est toi qui refuses de comprendre qu'il nous faut aller au plus rapide !<br/>-Parce que le chemin que tu veux prendre est dangereux. Il n'y a pas de sentier sur cette côte, ce qui le rend quasiment impraticable pour toi et Alex. De plus, si Daphne tombe à la mer son état de santé nous ralentira plus que le détour que je propose. Gagner une journée de voyage ne vaut pas le risque.<br/>-Mais perdre une journée nous faut aussi perdre les souris, et bon courage pour convaincre Helen avec…<br/>-Et si vous demandiez à Daphne et moi ? Alex intervint.<br/>Theodoros et Filippa se tournèrent vers nous, toute animosité envolée de leurs expressions.<br/>-Vous demandez ?<br/>-Bah, m'man semble prête à risquer de prendre la côte, donc si avec Daphne on est d'accord pour faire pareil on passe par là. Mais si l'un d'entre nous veut pas on prend l'autre chemin.<br/>-Bien sûr ! Je ne risquerai pas votre sûreté sans votre accord, s'exclama Filippa, omettant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à demander notre avis jusque-là.<br/>-Si vous accepter de passer par la côte je ne m'y opposerai pas, Theodoros hocha la tête. Alex ?<br/>-Ce ne sera pas le premier passage non aménagé qu'on empruntera, il haussa les épaules. Et je suis sûr que ça ne peut pas être pire que le Caucase.<br/>Theodoros poussa un soupir devant la nonchalance de son fils avant de se tourner vers moi.<br/>En réalité tout le monde était tourné vers moi et je me tassai sous leur regard. Mon instinct me disait de disparaître dans un arbre plutôt que de prendre une décision déterminante pour notre expédition.<br/>Une légère touche au bras me sorti de ma panique. Alex était penché vers moi, rassurant.<br/>-Hé, pas de stress.<br/>Je lui souris, un remerciement muet, avant de m'adresser à l'ensemble du groupe.<br/>-Si docteur Onasis et Alex pensent pouvoir passer, ça devrait être facile pour moi.<br/>Un sourire triomphant apparu sur le visage de Filippa alors qu'elle se tournait vers son mari.<br/>-Une bonne chose de réglé ! Kleio s'exclama avant que sa mère ne démarre une énième dispute. On a plus qu'à ramasser le camp et se mettre en route !</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On rejoignit la côte en milieu de journée. L'itinéraire qu'on devait emprunter se trouvait au pied d'une falaise. C'était moins un chemin qu'un amas de rochers qui surplombait la mer d'un petit mètre.<br/>On fit une pause pour déjeuner, répartir les bagages pour qu'Alex et Filippa aient plus de liberté de mouvement et se fatiguent moins, et pour que je puisse mettre mon imperméable.<br/>Le minimum que je sais sur les plantes pour ma survie comprend le fait qu’arroser avec de l'eau salée, les fleurs meurent de déshydratation.<br/>Filippa vérifia plusieurs fois que mon imperméable était correctement mis en râlant, détail que je trouvais plaisant une fois que j'eus compris que c'était un témoignage de son affection.<br/>Avec Theodoros et Kleio, nous ouvrions la marche. Au moins un d'entre nous s'arrêtait à chaque passage difficile pour guider les centaures et s'assurer qu'ils ne se brisèrent pas une patte.<br/>Notre progression était rendue difficile par les éléments. La mer était particulièrement agitée, surtout pour la méditerranée, et envoyait des gerbes d'eaux nous lécher les jambes et rendre les pierres sur lesquelles on marchait glissantes. Le vent n'était pas en reste, soufflant contre nous. En plus, il rabattait ma capuche et exposait les courtes branches de laurier qui composaient ma chevelure aux attaques du sel marin.<br/>A cause de cela, je finis ma gourde d'eau alors qu'on avait parcouru seulement la moitié du chemin. Alex me donna sa gourde, insistant qu'il pouvait attendre d'être arrivé à destination pour boire. Je surveillais quand même chez lui tout signe de déshydratation.<br/>J'étais en avant du groupe, les autres stoppés plus loin par Filippa qui s'était coincé un sabot entre deux pierres. Juste devant moi, la falaise avançait dans la mer, cachant la suite du trajet. Au tournant, le chemin rapetissait mais je le passais sans problème et arriva au calme.<br/>Un mur de rochers coupait le vent et les vagues, offrant un petit sanctuaire. J'observais la route qui nous restait à parcourir, elle semblait plus facile que ce qu'on avait fait jusque-là. Et au sommet du pan de falaise qui me faisait face, je vis une petite maison.<br/>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?<br/>Je me retournais en criant.<br/>Derrière moi, il y avait un renfoncement dans la falaise qui pouvait passer pour une grotte, et dedans, à côté d'une serviette de plage, une femme de grande taille en bikini m'observait. Ou plutôt, les serpents qui lui servaient de chevelure m'observaient, ses yeux à elle masquaient par un voile. Le reste de son visage était visible et je pouvais voir un nez écrasé avec deux petites narines et une fine bouche d'où dépassait des dents pointues. Elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds d'écailles, une partie noire, une autre grise brunâtre.<br/>-Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça, dit la gorgone.<br/>-Non, non, vous m'avez surprise c'est tout.<br/>Les serpents se mirent à siffler, et la femme pencha la tête vers moi, curieuse.<br/>-Une dryade, hein ? Tu aimes les ballades risquées, petite ?<br/>-Hum… Vous êtes Helen Pantazis ?<br/>La gorgone s'avança vers moi, intérêt transformé en méfiance.<br/>-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?<br/>Je n'eus pas l'opportunité de répondre que Theodoros passa l'avancé de la falaise. Les serpents sifflèrent pour prévenir Helen du nouvel arrivé dans son dos.<br/>-Oh non, elle souffla avant de se retourner.<br/>-Bonjour, Helen.<br/>-Dis moi que tu es sans elle !<br/>Comme si elle attendait un signal, Filippa arriva à ce moment.<br/>-Hey, Helen ! Ça fait longtemps !<br/>-Non.<br/>-Tu ne sais même pas encore ce qu'on va te demander.<br/>-Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'attires que des ennuis et je suis à la retraite !<br/>Alex et Kleio arrivèrent à ce moment. Tous les serpents de la chevelure d'Helen se tendirent vers le centaure, et elle se désintéressa de Filippa.<br/>-Je n'étais pas au courant, dit-elle alors qu'Alex se plaçait devant elle.<br/>-Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu. Je m'appelle Alexis maintenant.<br/>-Bon nom, Helen leva une main pour un high five. Bien mieux qu'un nom de muse.<br/>L'insulte de Filippa fut à moitié noyée par la réponse de Kleio.<br/>-Avoir le nom d'une muse me va tout à fait.<br/>-C'est parce que tu as le charisme pour le porter, ma belle.<br/>Kleio roula des yeux sans pour autant retenir un petit rire.<br/>Depuis qu'il était question d'aller chercher Helen, j'avais été abreuvée d'histoires et détails sur elle, en particulier de la part d'Alex. Et maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il ne pouvait contenir son excitation, souriant à s'arracher le visage et sautant d'une patte à l'autre alors qu'il était d'habitude très calme. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de lui.<br/>-Et qui est la nouvelle addition ? Helen demanda.<br/>-C'est Daphne !<br/>Entendre Alex dire mon nom avec autant d'enthousiasme mit des papillons dans mon ventre, même si je savais que cette excitation était due à ses retrouvailles avec Helen.<br/>-C'est ma doctorante.<br/>-Je refuse de croire qu'ils te confient des étudiants pour partir trouver des ennuis.<br/>-Tu aimes nos ennuis, Filippa sourit.<br/>-Je les préfère quand je n'y suis pas mêlée.<br/>-Prend le temps de nous écouter avant de décider. On t'a apportée un cadeau ! Filippa sorti la boîte contenant les souris du sac accroché à son flan. Les serpents se mirent à la fixer avec intérêt.<br/>-Vous me laisserez pas tranquille avant, hein ?<br/>-On à fait un long chemin pour venir ici, fût la réponse de Theodoros.<br/>-Au passage, on aurait pas eut besoin de venir te déranger si tu étais joignable.<br/>-Je pensais naïvement que vivre reculer, sans téléphone ni internet me tiendrait loin de tes plans foireux.<br/>-A l'exception de ce petit bipède, tu es la personne qui suit le mieux mes plans foireux.<br/>-C'est le sacrifice qu'on doit faire pour protéger le monde d'elle, Theodoros dit nonchalamment.<br/>Helen soupira. Elle tendit les mains, permettant à Filippa de lui remettre la boîte.<br/>-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez cette fois ?<br/>-Le pays des Arimes.<br/>Helen resta immobile et silencieuse un long moment, même les serpents cessèrent de siffler.<br/>-Donc vous avez fini par complètement perdre la boule, elle finit par dire, toujours sans bouger.<br/>-Ecoute vieille peau, tu crois vraiment que je te ferais perdre ton temps pour rien ?<br/>-On est d'accord que le « pays des Arimes » est le pays fictif de Tupháôn et Ekhidna ? Les créatures qui étaient dites avoir enfanté la majorité des espèces non-humaines ? Me faire courir après un légende, j'appelle ça me faire perdre mon temps.<br/>-Des études de terrain autour de Delphes nous laisse penser qu'il y a une ville enfouie sous le Parnasse, expliqua Theodoros. Couplé avec les textes antiques qui nous disent qu'il y avait une forte concentration de non-humains dans la région à l'époque archaïque et classique, et l’hypothèse est facile à trouver.<br/>-Vous aurez dû commencer par là.<br/>Alors qu'Helen posait des questions sur le projet que le reste d'entre nous connaissait que trop bien, Kleio m'entraîna avec elle vers la barrière de rochers, Alex nous suivant. Elle les escalada sans difficulté et observa le paysage marin. Alex me prêta son bras comme appuie, et je me retrouvais rapidement assise au sommet de la barrière, dos à la mer.<br/>Alors que mon regard se posa naturellement sur le trio d'archéologues, je remarquai :<br/>-Helen est exactement comme je l'imaginais.<br/>-Elle est géniale, hein ? Alex souriait de nouveau d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle était mon héroïne quand j'étais enfant.<br/>-Attend toi à deux fois plus de disputes, Kleio me prévint avant de sauter sur un autre rocher.<br/>Je me tournais pour observer la mer. Le paysage des falaises était magnifique. On était à l'abri du vent et aucune gerbe de mer ne menaçait de nous mouiller. Je décidais donc de me lever et imiter Kleio.<br/>-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Si jamais tu tombes à l'eau ? Alex me demanda.<br/>-Tu ne t’inquiètes pas autant pour ta petite sœur adorée !<br/>Le cri dramatique de Kleio ne me fit pas détourner le regard du visage inquiet d'Alex.<br/>-Je ferai attention, je promis.<br/>Et ne fit pas attention où je marchais et glissa sur du lichen.<br/>La bonne nouvelle était que je ne tombai pas dans la mer. Je tombai directement dans les bras d'Alex.<br/>-Ok, il s'écria. Plus de ballade sur les rochers, jeune fille !<br/>Pour souligner ses propos, il nous en éloigna, me portant toujours dans ses bras.<br/>J'entendis à peine le rire de Kleio avec le sang qui me battait les oreilles. Ni avec la culpabilité qui montait en moi. J'avais envie de profiter du moment, être porté par l'homme le plus exceptionnel que je connaisse. Mais je ne pouvais profiter de sa gentillesse.<br/>-Je peux marcher, je lui dis avec un peu trop de ferveur en me dégageant de ses bras.<br/>-Oh… Oui, bien sûr, il bafouilla.<br/>Il accompagna ma descente, retirant ses bras dès que je fus solidement sur le sol. J'évitais son regard, même une fois qu'il se fut éloigné de moi, espérant cacher mes joues rouges.<br/>-Les enfants, Filippa nous appela. On y va !<br/>-On va où ? cria Kleio dans mon dos.<br/>-Chez moi, répondit Helen. Et demain matin, on part pour Delphes.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>La maison d'Helen était petite et absolument pas équipée pour des centaures. On passa donc une soirée à l'étroit et le lendemain, dès les premières lueurs du jour, on chargea notre équipement dans le petit véhicule électrique d'Helen. La moitié se retrouva sur mes genoux et ceux de Kleio. Le véhicule ne pouvait pas accueillir Alex et Filippa, ils firent donc le trajet en trottant à côté du véhicule.<br/>On voyagea pendant deux jours avant d'arriver à Delphes. On s'installa dans le camping touristique du site, qui était quasiment vide à cette période de l'année, et passa la soirée à décider où commencer à chercher.<br/>Comme d'habitude, Theodoros et Filippa avaient des opinions différentes ; mon professeur soutenait que s'il y avait une entrée pour une ville secrète elle devait se trouver dans l'ancien sanctuaire, alors que Filippa pensait que l'entrée était dissimulée ailleurs dans la montagne. Il fallut l'intervention de leurs enfants et Helen pour qu'on se mette d'accord pour commencer par fouiller les ruines.<br/>On effectua les recherches en binôme et je fis équipe avec mon professeur. La matinée était chaude et je m'étais arrêtée pour me réhydrater. Mon regard se trouva automatiquement attiré par Alex et Kleio, en amont. J'étais trop loin pour les entendre mais Kleio semblait se moquer de son frère. De toute manière, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à elle. A cause de la météo, Alex avait retiré a chemise. Son corps, indiscutablement musclé malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas de musculature apparente, luisait au soleil.<br/>-Hein Daphne, Alex a un beau torse ?! hurla Kleio.<br/>Je restais muette et immobile, ne pouvant que rougir sous les rire de Kleio. Heureusement, elle ne s'occupa pas longtemps de moi, son attention retournant sur son frère quand celui-ci la poussa dans le dos.<br/>Alex ne m'avait pas du tout regardée.<br/>Une main sur mon bras me ramena à mon entourage immédiat.<br/>-Ne t’inquiète pas pour Kleio, Theodoros me sourit. Elle te taquine.<br/>J'hochais la tête avant de me remettre à examiner les pierres à la recherche d'un passage dissimulé.<br/>Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, Theodoros me demanda :<br/>-Tu n'as pas dit hier soir ton opinion sur notre marche à suivre.<br/>Mon regard se cibla sur une pierre dans un mur détruit qui n'avait pourtant rien de particulier.<br/>-Toutes les idées ont été dites, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais rajouter.<br/>-La question n'est pas si tu aurais pu rajouter quelque chose mais de savoir ce que tu penses de ce qui a été dit.<br/>Je passai à l'examen d'une autre parti du reste de mur en silence.<br/>-Donc, repris Theodoros, que penses-tu de ce qui a été dit ?<br/>Je me figeais à nouveau, réfléchissant à mes mots.<br/>-Je comprends votre raisonnement pour vouloir fouiller Delphes elle-même. Il est plus simple de masquer une entrée dans un bâtiment. Mais je suis plutôt de l'avis de docteur Onasis que s'il y avait une entrée ici, on l'aurait déjà trouvé. Et puis, mettre une entrée pour une ville secrète aux humains dans un lieu fréquenté par les humains, c'est un peu… enfin, pas très malin…<br/>-Huhum, répondit le professeur.<br/>Devant cette réponse, je me décidai à le regarder. Il était toujours occupé à examiner les ruines, son visage ne laissait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de mes propos.<br/>-C'est les mêmes idées que docteur Onasis, je ne pense pas que les redire aurais changé quelque chose.<br/>-Ça aurait pu. Si vous aviez été deux à dire la même chose, j'aurai reconsidéré ma position.<br/>-Vraiment ? Mais je suis votre étudiante !<br/>Le professeur se tourna vers moi, surpris.<br/>-Oui, et donc ?<br/>Je me balançais d'un pied à l'autre, n'osant exprimer ma pensée. Le visage de Theodoros se fit plus doux.<br/>-Daphne, je t'ai choisi pour être ma doctorante parce que tu es extrêmement intelligente, et je veux vraiment avoir ton avis. Je sais que ça peut sembler intimidant de se mettre en Filippa et moi, mais nos chamailleries ne concernent que nous. N'aie pas peur de t'exprimer, on souhaite tous savoir ce que tu penses, d'accord ?<br/>-Oui, je répondis d'une petite voix. Merci, professeur.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>La journée de recherche ne donna rien, et Filippa ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle l'avait dit. Theodoros accepta de le reconnaître après plusieurs minutes de dispute. Seulement après cela avons-nous pu planifier la suite des recherches.<br/>On ressorti les sources, Theodoros les lisant à Helen pour avoir son avis, mais on en tira rien de plus. On s'organisa encore en binôme et on se répartit des secteurs de fouille, le binôme que je formais avec Kleio récupérant les parties les plus inaccessibles pour les sabots.<br/>Le territoire à couvrir était vaste, et on finit les deux premiers jours avec rien de plus qu'une frustration grandissante. Le troisième jour s'annonçait identique jusqu'à ce que Kleio reçoive un appel d'Alex. Il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose et lui donna des indications pour le retrouver.<br/>Nous fîmes le trajet aussi vite que possible, étant en chemin rejoint par Filippa et Theodoros. Les indications qu'il nous avait donné étaient précises, et nous le trouvâmes sans difficulté, assis avec Helen au pied d'un arbre à épine.<br/>Bien que ses serpents soient tendus vers nous, Helen ne tourna pas la tête dans notre direction. A la place, elle ouvrit les bras pour désigner le sol prêt d'elle.<br/>-Tadaaa !<br/>Alex bougea les bras de la gorgone pour qu'ils montrent une pierre plate entre les racines de l'arbre.<br/>Theodoros s'agenouilla devant.<br/>-Elle semble avoir été taillée. Et il y a apparemment une inscription mais elle est trop vieille…<br/>-Helen dit que c'est une flèche.<br/>-Tu peux faire confiance à mon touché. Ça indique cette direction, elle pointa derrière elle avec son pouce.<br/>-En route ! s'écria Filippa.<br/>-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait prendre des précautions avant ? Intervint son mari.<br/>-C'est notre première piste ! Si tu penses que je ne vais pas la saisir…<br/>-Nous allons la saisir, je pensais juste le faire intelligemment. Il nous faut déterminer si cette pierre a un rapport avec notre recherche.<br/>-Voir où elle mène réglerait la question.<br/>-Ou peut être une perte de temps.<br/>Filippa croisa les bras en soufflant par le nez.<br/>-Bon, je t'écoute.<br/>-La première chose à déterminer serait depuis quand cette pierre se trouve ici.<br/>-Et comment tu comptes faire ça, monsieur-je-sais-tout ?<br/>Theodoros lui jeta un regard noir que Filippa soutient avec un sourire en coin. Je passais mon regard de l'un à l'autre, cherchant le courage de dire :<br/>-Je peux peut-être aider.<br/>Les yeux du couple se braquèrent sur moi, toute animosité envolée.<br/>-Comment ?<br/>-Je peux demander à l'arbre ? Voir les informations que je peux en tirer ?<br/>-C'est un pin noir qui ne peut avoir plus de cent ans, remarqua Alex. Tu penses trouver quelque chose ?<br/>-Je peux essayer ?<br/>-Ça vaut la peine de tenter, dit Filippa.<br/>-Oui, approuva Theodoros. Vas-y Daphne.<br/>Alex et Helen s’éloignèrent du pin alors que je m'agenouillais devant la pierre. Je posais la main sur la racine qui passait le plus près d'elle et, fermant les yeux, senti.<br/>L'eau rentrait dans les racines, passant dans la sève où coulaient les sels minéraux et le dioxygène. Je les suivis jusque dans les cellules de l'arbre, et à partir de là remonta le temps, passant dans les cellules mortes jusqu'à atteindre le souvenir le plus ancien.<br/>-Alors ? Filippa finit par me demander.<br/>-L'arbre a poussé autour de la pierre, je répondis sans pour autant couper mon contact avec le pin. Elle était là bien avant lui.<br/>-Est-ce que tu peux en apprendre plus ? cette fois-ci, la question venait de Theodoros.<br/>-Peut-être… Attendez.<br/>Je ne pouvais faire ce qu'on me demandait avec seulement un contact superficiel. Reconcentrant mon attention uniquement sur la racine, je fusionnais ma main avec elle.<br/>Le pin ne s'intéressait pas à la pierre, ni même au sol près d'elle, parti puiser ses ressources plus loin. Il fallut que je me batte pour ne pas être entraîné au bout de la racine et que je m'impose pour qu'on prête attention à la pierre. Dès que ma concentration flanchait, je me retrouvais plusieurs mètre plus loin le long de la racine et devais reprendre le procédé pratiquement de zéro. Mais je réussis à plier la volonté de l'arbre à la mienne suffisamment longtemps pour examiner ce qui m'intéressait.<br/>Quand je rouvris les yeux, mon visage était au ras du sol. Dans mon effort j'avais rentré mon bras dans la racine jusqu'à l'épaule.<br/>Je pris quelques instants pour me ressaisir avant de me redresser et sortir de l'arbre.<br/>-Ça va ? Alex s'enquit de suite, m'offrant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.<br/>J'acceptai sa main en le rassurant de mon état.<br/>-C'était badass, Kleio m'informa.<br/>-Pas vraiment, juste un truc de dryade.<br/>-Un truc stupide et dangereux ! Filippa bougonna en fouillant dans son sac. Tu as l'air épuisé !<br/>-Je vous assure que je vais bien, j'essayais d'affirmer alors que la docteur me fourra une barre de céréale dans les mains.<br/>-Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda Theodoros.<br/>-Oui, je répondis fièrement. La pierre date de l'époque archaïque. Elle a légèrement bougé quand le pin a poussé, mais la direction qu'elle indique est encore bonne. J'ignore si elle a un rapport avec nos recherches par contre, désolée.<br/>-Tu nous en as appris déjà beaucoup, mon professeur me rassura. Bon travail ma belle.<br/>-Mange ta barre de céréale.<br/>J'obéis à Filippa sans protester.<br/>On débâti de nouveau de la marche à suivre, mais il était clair qu'il ne nous restait qu'à suivre la direction indiquée par la pierre. Mais la journée touchait à sa fin, et on dû attendre le lendemain matin.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Le ciel était encore teint d'orange et de rose quand on fut de retour au pied du pin. Chacun d'entre nous avait une réaction différente à être levé si tôt. Si avec Helen l'heure ne nous affectait pas ; on discutait normalement en cherchant une indication pour un changement de direction ; ce n'était pas le cas pour la famille Onasis. On aurait pu croire qu'Alex était comme nous, cherchant studieusement des traces de ce qu'on cherchait, mais il ignorait tout le monde et répondait en monosyllabe quand on lui parlait. Filippa était excitée et se retrouvait régulièrement bien en avance sur nous. A l'inverse, Kleio traînait des pieds en râlant, s'arrêtant souvent pour boire sa thermos de café. Theodoros, qui ne disait rien, utilisait les pauses imposées par sa fille pour boire sa propre thermos.<br/>-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, Helen me chuchota.<br/>Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle souhaitait sonner aussi amusée.<br/>Ne trouvant pas d'autres indicateurs, nous continuâmes jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus aller tout droit, un pan de montagne nous obligeant à nous arrêter.<br/>-Gauche ou droite ? Kleio aspira ses dernières gouttes de café.<br/>-Il doit y avoir une autre indication quelque part, Filippa râla, cherchant déjà le sol.<br/>Nous l'imitâmes, regardant aux pieds des arbres et de la montagne, soulevant les branches des buissons, retournant des pierres.<br/>Ce fut Alex qui trouva.<br/>-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans la paroi de la montagne, mais je n'arrive pas…<br/>Simultanément, le centaure se recula et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, le cou tendu vers un point au dessus de nos têtes, sans mieux distinguer ce qui l'intriguait.<br/>-Bouge pas, Kleio lui dit.<br/>Avec la dextérité de celle qui l'a fait une centaine de fois, Kleio se tient debout sur les épaules de son frère.<br/>-Où est-ce que je regarde ?<br/>-Tu vois la corniche avec les achillées grecques ?<br/>-Les longues fleurs blanches ?<br/>-En dessous à droite.<br/>-Oh ! Oui, je la vois ! Une pierre comme celle d'hier !<br/>-Quelle direction ? demanda Filippa.<br/>-J'arrive pas à voir… Approche-toi un peu, Alex.<br/>Il obéit, à petit pas pour ne pas faire tomber sa sœur, qui pu nous dire de prendre à gauche.<br/>Toujours en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres indications, nous suivîmes la direction de la pierre, longeant le mont. Finalement, on arriva à une intersection. A notre droite, un faux sentier montait tranquillement la montagne qu'on venait de longer, sans que l'on puisse voir où il menait. En face, on descendait pratiquement à pique dans une crique. On passa plusieurs minutes à chercher une quelconque pierre, où autre moyen d'indiquer la direction, sans résultat.<br/>Filippa se tenait au bord de la falaise, contemplant la descende.<br/>-Helen, puis-je demander ton expertise ?<br/>-C'est en bas. C'est toujours en bas.<br/>-C'est bien ce que je me disais.<br/>-Rien n'exclut qu'une entrée se trouve plus haut dans la montagne, intervient Theodoros.<br/>Nous le regardions tous, peu convaincu.<br/>-Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, Filippa dit sur le ton de l'évidence.<br/>-Non. Mais si je n'avais pas exprimé l’hypothèse, tu te serais précipitée en bas.<br/>-Et comment tu veux qu'on aille voir ce qu'il y a en bas si on n'y descend pas ?<br/>-Nous allons y descendre, mais nous allons aussi éviter de se retrouver coincés avec la marée montante.<br/>-C'est arrivé une fois ! Il y a dix ans ! Tu me balances toujours celle-là comme si tu n'avais pas…<br/>Voyant que les professeurs étaient de nouveau partis dans une dispute qui ne résoudrait rien, je décidais de prendre les devants.<br/>La falaise était recouverte de petites fleurs et arbustes. Je m'assis, prenant garde à ne pas risquer de tomber, et toucha la première plante à ma portée. L'opération était plus simple que la veille. Je laissais ma conscience vaguer de plantes en plantes, passer de racine en racine, jusqu'à avoir parcouru toute la falaise autour de la crique.<br/>Je reviens à moi tranquillement, et tourna la tête vers Alex qui était allongé à côté de moi. Je mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il n'était pas là quand je m'étais installée.<br/>-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? il me demanda quand j'eus repris mes esprits.<br/>J'hochais la tête.<br/>-Bien. Avec Kleio et Helen on t'attendait pour séparer les parents.<br/>Je me retournais pour voir ce que faisait le reste du groupe. Les docteurs étaient toujours occupés à se disputer, débattant la responsabilité d'un vase brisé, tandis qu'Helen et Kleio attachaient des cordes au flanc de la montagne.<br/>-Qu'est-ce que… je commençais à demander en me relevant.<br/>Ma main trouva automatiquement le bras qu'Alex tendait pour m'aider.<br/>Me voyant debout, Kleio siffla entre ses doigts, le son strident accentué par le sifflement des serpents d'Helen. La réaction de Filippa et Theodoros fut immédiate : ils se tournèrent vers les deux femmes.<br/>-Votre doctorante a trouvé quelque chose, Helen les informa dès que ses serpents se furent tus.<br/>Je me balançai d'un pied à l'autre alors que les regards des professeurs se fixèrent sur moi.<br/>-Il y a une ouverture dans la falaise. Je ne sais pas si c'est une grotte ou un tunnel…<br/>-J'ai vérifié les marrées sur mon téléphone, dit Kleio. La prochaine n'est pas avant ce soir. Ça nous laisse le temps d'aller voir.<br/>Comme les professeurs n'avaient plus de raison de débattre, la descente fut rapidement mise en place.<br/>Habitués par ce genre d'opération, Theodoros et Kleio descendirent en premier, trouvant les passages les moins raides et plaçant la corde pour former une rambarde. Nous les suivîmes ensuite avec le matériel.<br/>La descente fut rude, et on dû s'arrêter une fois arrivé dans la crique pour reprendre des forces.<br/>-Je ne vois aucune ouverture, Filippa commenta après la pause alors que je guidais le groupe là où j'avais senti l'ouverture.<br/>-Cela n'est pas surprenant, on cherche une ville cachée après tout, Theodoros fut le premier à répondre.<br/>Effectivement, quand on arriva là où j'avais senti quelque chose, la falaise était pleine.<br/>On se mit à tâter la paroi à la recherche d'une anomalie. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'Alex ne dise :<br/>-Je sens de l'air qui passe derrière ce rocher ! Mais… il ne bouge pas.<br/>Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que sa mère était déjà en train de l'aider.<br/>Il fallut qu'on s'y mette tous pour réussir à déplacer la pierre. Des siècles d'immobilité à être recouvert d'algues à chaque marée avait pratiquement soudé le caillou à la falaise.<br/>Quand on parvient à le faire bouger, de l'eau de mer s'échappa de l'ouverture qu'il obstruait. Alex fut rapide à me porter loin de l'eau.<br/>Le passage qu'on avait débloqué était étroit et pas très haut. Il était clair que les centaures allaient devoir marcher sur les genoux. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient rester hors de l'expédition. Je refusais également de rester à l'écart quand on me fit remarquer l'eau de salé qui croupissait au sol.<br/>Nous craquions des bâtons lumineux et nous enfonçâmes dans la montagne.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On pourrait croire que cette expédition souterraine serait venue à bout de notre énergie et notre patience, mais il n'en fut rien. Nous avions tous déjà fait de la spéléologie, et après la descente à flanc de falaise, ce tunnel plat nous apparaissait comme une ballade de santé. De plus, au bout d'un moment il n'y eut plus de trace d'eau de mer ; ce qui enleva le stresse d'être pris dans la marée ; et le passage se fit plus haut et large, le rendant plus agréable à marcher.<br/>Nous étions occupés par un jeu de charade quand les serpents sur la tête d'Helen se mirent à siffler.<br/>-La fin du tunnel est juste devant nous, nous informa-t-elle.<br/>L'excitation et l'appréhension se mirent à bouillir dans le tunnel alors qu'on avançait ces derniers mètres, franchissant ce qui ressemblait à une porte.<br/>Ce qu'on ressentit en en sortant, Helen le résuma dans un murmure.<br/>-Bande de lunatique, vous aviez raison.<br/>Devant nous se trouvait une ville souterraine antique.<br/>Il ne faut pas s'imaginer une ville comme pouvait en construire les nains scandinaves pendant le bas moyen-âge. Nous faisions face à quelque chose de beaucoup plus modeste, dans une caverne naturelle d'une vingtaine de mètre de haut, avec des maisons de dimensions variées mais toutes de plain-pied. Avec nos sources de lumières, certes limitées, nous n'étions pas capables de distinguer des bâtiments plus imposant ou prestigieux que ces habitations.<br/>Pour nous six, c'était la plus belle chose qu'on ait contemplée.<br/>Quand le choc silencieux de la découverte fût passé, nous poussâmes des cris de joies en nous prenant dans les bras et nous félicitant les uns les autres. Puis, nous prîmes nos gopros et de quoi prendre des notes, bien décidé à explorer chaque recoin.<br/>Nous courûmes tous à la maison la plus proche qui était trop petite pour tous nous accueillir, et le plus gros du groupe s'élança dans d'autres demeures. J'essayais dans un premier temps de rester avec Theodoros, mon professeur, mais cette résolution ne dura pas longtemps. Dès qu'on croisait quelqu'un d'autre dans les rues, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier nos découvertes et parfois entraîner la personne à notre suite quand on souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose. Alex m’entraînait régulièrement à sa suite et écoutait mes explications interminables sur tout ce qu'il me montrait.<br/>Dans notre effervescence, nous avons quand même la présence d'esprit de ne pas nous aventurer dans les maisons qui étaient ne serait-ce qu'en partie effondrées, n'ayant pas avec nous l'équipement pour les fouiller sans rien abîmer. Cela limita notre exploration, mais nous fîmes quand même de belles découvertes : vaisselles et poteries intactes, nourritures momifiées, peintures murales indemnes… mais surtout, différents aménagements architecturaux qui indiquaient la cohabitation d'un grand nombre d’espèces.<br/>-Tu te rends compte ? Theodoros était à bout de souffle après nous avoir fait tournoyer quand je lui avais montré un aménagement similaire à ce qui était encore de nos jours fait pour les cyclopes. On a cru que les humains étaient les seuls à avoir des villes ! Et que les espèces ne se mêlaient pas ! Et nous avons devant nous la preuve de l'inverse !<br/>Je me rendais bien compte, mais si j'avais été capable de former une réponse elle fût oubliée quand le professeur me fit de nouveau tourner.<br/>L'excitation retomba petit à petit, en même temps que la fatigue reprenait ses droits sur nous. Donc, quand nos bâtons lumineux nous permirent de voir le fond de la caverne et qu'on découvrit un bâtiment qui prenait toute la hauteur et largeur de la grotte, pratiquement tout le monde préféra aller voir ce que c'était, nous laissant avec Alex explorer les dernières maisons.<br/>Les bâtisses en partie effondrées étaient beaucoup plus nombreuse que quand on avait pénétré dans la caverne, et on ne fût pas long à rejoindre nous aussi le bâtiment.<br/>Son architecture était le plus impressionnant de la ville, avec colonnes et ornements qu'on associe sans difficulté à la Grèce antique, et avec un étage. Mais il était aussi la construction la plus abîmée, presque une ruine.<br/>En s'approchant, nous vîmes que l'édifice ne s'étendait pas d'une extrémité à l'autre de la grotte comme on le pensait, mais qu'on pouvait passer sur le côté pour se retrouver face à une étendue d'eau salée.<br/>-Tu crois qu'il y a une ouverture qui donne sur la mer ? demanda Alex.<br/>-C'est probable. Ce qui laisserai penser que des créatures marines vivaient aussi ici.<br/>-Ça serait trop cool !<br/>Ne voulant pas rentrer dans les ruines, nous les longeâmes par derrière. Une odeur de pourriture nous prit le nez. Il devait y avoir de la matière organique qui se décomposait, bloquée dans l'eau.<br/>Le rez de chaussé du bâtiment était ouvert de ce côté, alors que l'étage aurait dû être fermé par un mur mais il n'en restait aujourd'hui que des morceaux. Nos lumières éclairaient les débris à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais je fus incapable de savoir quel était la fonction du lieu.<br/>Nous ne marchâmes pas longtemps avant de voir se dessiner la silhouette d'Helen, mais quelque chose clochait. Elle se tenait immobile et stoïque alors que ses serpents s'agitaient de tout les sens. Elle sursauta quand elle nous entendit approcher.<br/>-Filippa ? C'est toi ?<br/>-Non, c'est Alex. Et Daphne. Ça va ?<br/>Elle secoua la tête.<br/>-Ils ont senti quelque chose.<br/>-Quoi ?<br/>-Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas bon signe.<br/>Nous échangions un regard avec Alex.<br/>-Il faut prévenir mes parents.<br/>Helen laissa Alex lui prendre le bras pour la guider.<br/>L'odeur de pourriture devenait de plus en plus forte alors qu'on remontait le long du bâtiment.<br/>Une faible lueur emmenait des ruines et en s'en rapprochant, on entendait les voix de Theodoros et Filippa.<br/>Quand on les rejoignit, le choc nous fit nous arrêter. On venait de trouver la source de pourriture.<br/>La pièce devant laquelle on se trouvait était remplie d’amas de carcasses de poissons et mammifères marins plus ou moins dévorées. Les restes de chairs, d'os et d’arêtes se mêlaient en des tas suintants, et bien que je ne pouvais voir l'état du sol avec la puissance de nos lumières, le bruit que j'entendis alors que les professeurs se tournèrent vers nous me dissuada de m'y intéresser.<br/>-Hum… Helen a senti quelque chose ? Alex dit.<br/>-Quelque chose vit ici, Theodoros hocha la tête. Même avec les faibles lumières, on voyait qu'il était pâle.<br/>-Et c'est gros, Filippa continua. Il faut qu'on déguerpisse d'ici. Où est Kleio ?<br/>Avec Alex, on s'échangea un regard.<br/>-On ne l'a pas vue depuis…<br/>Les serpents se mirent à siffler plus intensément.<br/>-Quelque chose a bougé dans l'eau.<br/>Mon regard se braqua sur l'étendu noire, tentant de discerner quelque chose.<br/>-Il ne faut pas rester ici, dit Theodoros.<br/>-Et Kleio ? demanda Filippa.<br/>-Je vais la chercher. Commencez à regagner le tunnel.<br/>-Je viens avec toi…<br/>-Non.<br/>-Je suis plus rapide que toi, tu auras…<br/>-Je peux plus facilement me déplacer avec les débris, tu risques de…<br/>-Écoute petit homme, si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul…<br/>-Filippa, s'il te plaît !<br/>Leur dispute fût interrompue par mon cri.<br/>Une tête venait d'émerger de l'eau, nous regardant. Elle était similaire à une tête humaine, et c'était certainement que qu'elle avait due être autrefois, malgré le visage de deux mètres et les yeux reptiliens. Mais la peau était tellement vieille et fripée que tous traits humains avaient disparus. Le corps qui sortait de l'eau à sa suite était tout aussi disproportionné et difforme, et se transformait en serpent à la taille.<br/>Cette vision d'horreur se jeta sur nous, et je ne pouvais pas bouger.<br/>Un bras me saisit par la taille, et je me retrouvais emportée au galop.<br/>Le bâtiment se mit à trembler alors que la créature le percuta en essayant de nous poursuivre. Des débris tombèrent sur notre chemin, Alex zigzaguant pour ne pas se retrouver pris dessous.<br/>La drakôn était au dessus de nous, et elle m'arracha des bras d'Alex sans difficulté. Elle m'enferma dans le creux de sa grande main, où Theodoros était déjà prisonnier.<br/>On eut juste le temps de s'assurer que l'autre allait bien qu'on fût déposé sur un sol instable, à côté d'une Kleio ligotée et baillonnée. Notre ravisseur enroula sa queue reptilienne autour de nous, délimitant notre prison, mais à part ça ne nous prêta pas attention. Theodoros libéra sa fille.<br/>Je sentais la crise de panique monter en moi, et essayais de la repousser en me concentrant sur mon entourage.<br/>On avait été emmené à l'étage, et pas dans une partie où il restait du mur, ce qui vu notre proximité avec le bord ne m’apaisait pas. L'intérieur de la pièce n'avait rien de plus rassurant. C'était une ruine qui tenait à peine debout, et j'étais capable de dire cela alors que la créature remplissait la pièce. Sa queue interminable recouvrait intégralement le sol. Par endroit, on voyait émerger des débris provenant du plafond ou des colonnes détruites.<br/>-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, Theodoros souffla tellement bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre. On est suffisamment proche du bord qu'on puisse sauter si on passe par dessus sa queue.<br/>-Elle va nous poursuivre, répondit Kleio. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'immobiliser.<br/>-On pourrait lui faire tomber le bâtiment dessus.<br/>Je ne me tournais pas pour voir leurs réactions, trop effrayée que la créature ne remarque qu'on essayait de s'enfuir. Mais le silence qui accueillit ma proposition m'en disait suffisamment.<br/>-Le plafond tient grâce à quelques colonnes, si on arrive à en faire s'écrouler certaine…<br/>-Ça pourrait marcher, dit Kleio. Je pourrais réussir à me faufiler entre la queue sans me faire repérer.<br/>-C'est dangereux, contesta Theodoros. On risque d'être pris dans les décombres.<br/>-On a pas de meilleur plan, répondit Kleio.<br/>-Et comment être sûr qu'elle ne te remarque pas ?<br/>A ce moment, des bruits de sabots se firent entendre dans l'escalier.<br/>Theodoros soupira.<br/>-Tu es sûre de toi, Daphne ?<br/>-Non ?<br/>-D'accord. D'accord, on fait ça.<br/>Alex sortit des escaliers, suivit par Filippa avec Helen sur son dos. Son premier réflexe fût de se précipiter sur nous, mais la queue de la créature lui barrait le chemin.<br/>-Bon retour à la maison, mes enfants, dit la drakôn.<br/>Si la situation n'était pas si désespérée, j'aurais ri à cette voix. Malgré le volume et l'effet d'écho qui procurait la caverne, elle était loin d'être impressionnante. C'était la voix d'une petite vieille, chevrotante et le débit des mots lent, comme si elle avait des difficultés à les trouver.<br/>Filippa et Theodoros se regardèrent, et l'homme désigna les colonnes puis la drakôn. Filippa détourna les yeux sans faire un signe pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Mais c'était apparemment suffisant pour son mari qui alla faire la courte échelle à Kleio.<br/>-Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu avec ma famille ?<br/>-Qui je suis ? Oh, vous me faites de la peine. Avez-vous oublié vôtre mère ?<br/>Kleio passa sans difficulté au dessus de la queue et, utilisant les différents débris, réussi à rejoindre la première colonne sans toucher le corps de serpent.<br/>Pendant ce temps, Filippa continua à distraire la créature.<br/>-Mère ?<br/>-Oui ma chère. Vraiment, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis Ekhidna.<br/>Cette annonce fût accueillie par un silence choqué.<br/>-Vous n'êtes pas heureux de me retrouver ?<br/>-C'est impossible, Helen fût la première à reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'est qu'une légende.<br/>-Une légende ? Oh, cruel mes enfants ! Vous êtes cruels ! Mais je suis bien…<br/>L'effondrement de la colonne contre laquelle Kleio poussait interrompit le commencement de la tirade. Kleio resta caché derrière les débris alors qu'Ekhidna commençait à se retourner.<br/>-Ekhidna ! Filippa cria précipitamment pour attirer son attention. J'aimerai croire que tu es notre mère, mais la science à prouver l'évolution.<br/>Ekhidna poussa un cri déchirant. Les mouvements de sa queue fit trembler le bâtiment et Kleio faillit tomber sur la créature depuis les débris où elle était montée.<br/>-Ekhidna ! Alex appela. Mère ! Excuse-nous, nous n’espérions pas avoir la joie de te revoir un jour.<br/>Ekhidna baissa la tête pour la placer devant lui.<br/>-Toi, tu es gentil.<br/>-Mère… quel est cet endroit ?<br/>-C'est le paradis que j'ai construit pour vous ! Tous ce que j'ai fait est pour vous, tu sais. Les humains ne veulent que tout détruire. Leur monde est misère et solitude. Tupháôn a passé son enfance comme ça, et on ne pouvait accepter que ça soit le quotidien de tant d'enfants !<br/>Kleio réussit à détruire une seconde colonne.<br/>-Donc vous les avez recueillis ? Alex demanda avant qu'Ekhidna ne se retourne. Tous ses enfants ?<br/>-Et les autres ! Oh, je vous ai offert tout ce que j'avais ! Chaque instant de mon existence je l'ai passé à m'occuper de vous ! Mais je vous aime, donc c'est le minimum que je doive faire. Même si vous n'étiez pas reconnaissant, non. Et quand Tupháôn est mort, je ne pouvais plus tous vous surveiller et vous êtes partis… Oh, mes enfants, vous m'avez brisée le cœur ! Mais je sais que les enfants doivent se rebeller contre leurs parents, c'est l'ordre des choses, mais que vous reviendrez à moi. Alors j'ai attendu et vous être enfin ici ! Et vous m'avez même amené des humains à manger !<br/>Nous échangions un regard avec Theodoros. Il était aussi pâle que je me sentais. On tourna ensuite notre attention sur Kleio. Elle s'était glissée derrière une troisième colonne, mais celle-ci était en meilleure condition que les autres, et Kleio avait du mal à l’abîmer.<br/>-Mais mère, Alex plaida, l'un d'entre eux n'est pas humain !<br/>-Une dryade ! Ces traîtresses ne valent pas mieux ! Elles sont tellement… humaines !<br/>Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec toute la haine que son corps millénaire pouvait exprimer et se tourna dans notre direction.<br/>-Mère, Filippa attira à nouveau l'attention d'Ekhidna. Ces humains ne sont pas de la nourriture, il s'agit de ma famille.<br/>-Ta famille ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !<br/>-Si. D'une mère à une autre, je te…<br/>-Non mon enfant, Ekhidna ne semblait pas avoir écouté Filippa. Créer une famille avec des humains… Non, non, non. Fais-moi confiance, maman sait ce qui est bon pour toi.<br/>-Mère… Filippa hésita avant de continuer avec un soupir. Si tu m'aimes réellement…<br/>Un feulement fit trembler la caverne alors qu'Ekhidna se jeta sur Filippa.<br/>-Comment oses-tu ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait !<br/>-Oui, mère, Helen intervint. Tu as fait tellement pour nous, tu nous aimes tellement et tu es celle qui sait le mieux ce qu'est l'amour. Tu sais le reconnaître quand tu le vois.<br/>-Amour, répéta Ekhidna. Oui. Oui.<br/>La queue se resserra autour de Theodoros et moi, nous ligotant. Dans son mouvement, elle nous entraîna au dessus du vide.<br/>Ekhidna dirigea son attention sur nous, et je commençais à hyperventiler le temps de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de Kleio. Je tournais mon regard sur cette dernière mais elle était déjà passé de l'autre côté de la colonne.<br/>Ekhidna glissa derrière nous, ne réalisant pas qu'elle se déplaçait dans l'air, en marmonnant incessamment « oui, oui ». Elle nous scruta intensément avec ses immenses yeux reptiliens. Puis, elle mis un doigt sur ma tête. La sensation m'envoya des frissons dans le corps, c'était comme si on m'avait renversée un sceau de poussière de papier de verre sur la tête.<br/>-Toi, jeune centaure, je t'ai vu essayer de la sauver.<br/>Je regardais Alex. Il avait le corps tendu, prêt à sauter à notre ressource si Helen retirait sa main de son épaule.<br/>-Elle est importante pour moi.<br/>-Importante ?<br/>Je fus happée par ses yeux, qui brillaient de la lueur fluo des bâtons lumineux, quand il prononça :<br/>-Il n'y a pas de mot capable d'exprimer à quel point.<br/>Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi calme, aussi sereine et aussi légère qu'à ce moment.<br/>Puis Ekhidna reprit la parole.<br/>-Oh non, ça ne va pas être suffisant. Non, non, non.<br/>Elle dirigea son attention sur Theodoros.<br/>-Oh non, non, non ! Celui-là tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Non ! Je vous ai vus. Vous n'avez fait que de vous disputer. Non, non. Dis-moi, l'aimes-tu ?<br/>Filippa devient rouge d'une colère non feinte.<br/>-Va te faire foutre ! Je n'ai rien à te dire !<br/>-Filippa… Helen siffla entre ses dents.<br/>-Non ! C'est mon mari ! Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne sauf lui, et surtout pas à une folle qui a dépassé sa date de péremption !<br/>-Typique, Theodoros murmura à côté de moi. Il regardait sa femme amoureusement.<br/>La réaction d'Ekhidna était moins aimante. Montrant ses dents aiguisées, elle se jeta sur Filippa.<br/>-Hey ! Ekhidna !<br/>La créature tourna la tête vers Kleio, qui se tenait à côté de la colonne. Ekhidna changea sa course pour l'attaquer. Et ce fût la dernière chose que je vis alors que l'étreinte du corps de la drakôn se fit moins importante sur moi et que je tombais dans le vide.<br/>Je m'enfonçais dans l'eau glacée, le liquide salé s’engouffrant dans le cri que je poussais. Ma panique s'accentua quand je sentis plusieurs objets tomber dans l'eau et s'enfoncer à pique, manquant de m’entraîner avec eux. Je réussis à regagner la surface et enregistra à peine Theodoros me demandant comment j'allais alors que je crachais mes poumons. Je repris un peu conscience de ce qui se passait quand des bras me portèrent hors de l'eau.<br/>-Alex ! Pourquoi tu as sauté après nous ?<br/>-Tu m'engueuleras plus tard, p'pa. Monte sur mon dos, qu'on sorte d'ici.<br/>J'étais déjà faible à cause de la déshydratation, et ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part me laisser porter par Alex et observer ce qui se passait. Le bâtiment s'était effondré sur plusieurs mètres là où on s'était trouvé. La queue de serpent d'Ekhidna dépassait des ruines.<br/>Filippa avait réussi à échapper à l'écroulement, et elle dévalait la pile de débris avec Helen et Kleio sur son dos.<br/>-Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va la retenir, elle cria alors qu'Alex sortait de l'eau. Il faut qu'on retourne au tunnel et vite !<br/>On atteignait à peine les premières maisons qu'un hurlement fit trembler le sol plus violemment que le galop des centaures.<br/>En levant les yeux vers Alex, je vis par dessus son épaule la silhouette d'Ekhidna qui se dégageait des débris. Quand elle disparu, je savais que c'était pour venir après nous.<br/>J'entendis le fracas des maisons s'effondrer, détruites par la drakôn pour pouvoir nous rattraper. Le bruit de destruction se rapprochait rapidement.<br/>Avec ça, plus le grondement des sabots, j'entendis à peine Helen hurler :<br/>-J'ai un plan ! Continuez de courir !<br/>Je n'avais pas la force de me tourner vers elle, mais je compris après coup qu'elle avait sauté du dos de Filippa.<br/>La voix puissante d'Ekhidna se fit entendre alors qu'elle arrêta sa course.<br/>-Mon enfant ! Je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison ! … Oui, oui, bien sûr que je vais te regard…<br/>Le silence fut assourdissant.<br/>Alex et Filippa se stoppèrent avant de rebrousser chemin à une allure moins désespérée.<br/>Devant nous, une statue géante d'une femme avec un corps de serpent bloquait le chemin. A sa base, sa créatrice remettait son voile sur ses yeux.<br/>-C'est la troisième aventure la plus dingue que j'ai vécu avec vous autres, Helen dit quand on fut arrivé à son niveau.<br/>J'étais trop épuisée pour sortir des bras d'Alex, qui de toute manière ne desserra pas son étreinte. Mais Theodoros et Kleio descendirent du dos des centaures. Le professeur se plaça près de sa femme.<br/>-Je te laisse responsable deux minutes, et tu mets en colère un personnage de légende.<br/>-Tu m'as demandée de la distraire, je la distrait ! Si tu n'es pas content…<br/>Kleio me donna une gourde d'eau en roulant des yeux. Je bus la moitié d'une traite, et même après cela j'avais la sensation que ma gorge était un vieux parchemin.<br/>Je relevai les yeux vers Alex, qui me fixait depuis qu'on était arrêté.<br/>-Ça va aller ?<br/>J'hochais la tête.<br/>-Tes parents ne peuvent pas arrêter de se disputer.<br/>Sans cesser de me regarder, il haussa les épaules.<br/>-C'est pas vraiment le style de la famille de dire « je t'aime ».<br/>Plus tard, on aura une discussion sur nous deux. Mais à cet instant, c'était suffisant.<br/>Je fermais les yeux, et profita d'être dans ses bras.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>